


【赤观】回眸

by Moowan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moowan/pseuds/Moowan





	1. Chapter 1

“没想到，我还能再与你相遇。”  
观月站在博物馆熙熙攘攘的展厅里，看着展柜里被标上编号的文物，千年前的记忆汹涌而至。

他是主司文明与希望的神，一千年前奉命前往人间，为蒙昧的北疆带去文明和希望的火种。他降落在草原上时不像主司武力的神天生力量，也不像主司财富的神点石成金，他拥有的只有无法具象化的浩瀚知识，一个年轻的部族首领把他当做逃难来的外族人接纳了他，力排众议奉他为大祭司，听从他的建议对部族上下进行改革，最后统一草原建立了北疆的第一个国家。  
“……这批文物全部出土于一座规模浩大的古代墓葬群，整个墓葬的格局与中域相似，但陪葬器具又极具草原文明的特点，据考古学家推测墓主人很可能是北方游牧民族的某位首领，但可惜的是由于墓葬被多次盗掘，幸存的文物中没有任何文字证明墓主人的身份……”身边的讲解员正在为参观的游客介绍整座展厅。  
“他叫赤泽吉朗，”观月自顾自地说，“是北疆草原上最伟大的王。”  
“我们的布展就是按照进入墓葬的顺序，大家首先看到的就是墓道两侧壁画的复原图，壁画的内容是这位首领如何带领部族走向强盛。我们都知道古代的人会把未知的事物都归结于鬼神，所以这位画师也把他们首领所推广的文字和各种技艺归结为神的指引。这也是这座墓葬群的一个谜团，为什么墓中文物所表现出的墓主人生活的年代和之前甚至同时期周边地区的草原文明产生了断层？要知道文明的发展都是循序渐进的，很难突然产生这么大的跨越，有人就说啊会不会是外星人带来的新技术呢？”  
参观的人群被讲解员逗得笑成一团，只有观月冷冷一笑，眼前斑驳的壁画瞬间化作一望无垠的辽阔草原。他记起自己和赤泽的初遇，自己是如何教他和他的子民自力更生耕种粮食，如何用文字来记录自己的文明，而人类社会的争斗总是难免，后来他又教会他们如何锻造锋利的兵器来保护自己，再去征服其他部族。  
壁画上的每一个画面观月都记得，一千年过去，他仍然记得当时赤泽说了什么话是什么样的表情。赤泽也都记得，一定在生前反反复复地和工匠细细讲过，所以壁画上才会有这么长、这么栩栩如生的图画。最后一幅画面前，画中人身穿铠甲手扬宝刀，一马当先地冲在最前，他的眼中是南方一望无际的原野和传说中波涛如怒的大海。  
“壁画的内容并不完整，故事在这位首领率领大军出征后戛然而止，考古学家推测墓主人的生命也是在这里走到了尽头。正所谓‘善战者死于兵’，这位建立政权后仍没有停止征伐的王者很可能是战死的。”  
观月扯出一个意味不明的笑，这次还真被他们猜中了，赤泽的确是战死的，死在了南征的途中。  
他曾经以为自己会看着赤泽慢慢老去，从能抱着自己转圈圈到再也抱不动自己，从能拉开上百斤的大弓到只能躺在床榻上用皱皱巴巴的手拉着自己的衣袖。观月在漫长的岁月里见过太多生命的流逝，他在赤泽尚且年轻力壮时就设想过数十年后离别的场景，所以打定主意自己先走免得难过，可是他没有想到赤泽会猝然离去，连句道别的话都没有留下。  
他还记得赤泽出征前和他说“有无所不能的大祭司庇佑，我战无不胜”，可是掌管文明与希望的自己终究没能救回那个傻子。  
观月顺着人流向里走去，展厅的玻璃罩中陈列着从墓室和陪葬坑里抢救性挖掘出的各种青铜礼器，观月在每一件展品前走过，神色黯淡。  
“明明以前都是金灿灿的，很好看的……”  
他在一只酒樽前驻足，眼前映出它才造出时的情景。  
“这是什么？用来喝酒的？这样？”  
“反啦，是用这边喝，笨死了。”  
一向用陶碗喝酒的赤泽新奇地端起酒樽比划，观月忽然觉得自己那时候的语气实在嫌弃得太过分。好歹赤泽也是一方之主，自己却总是不留情面地数落他，而赤泽从来都没有生气过。  
礼器之后是一些生活用具，观月看到一排的铜镜自己先笑出了声，赤泽知道他最在意容貌，所以总是叫工匠造了不少铜镜放在各种地方，免得他想照的时候找不到。还有这只妆匣，这些饰物……  
“我又不是姑娘家，送我这些干什么？”  
“因为观月比姑娘家更需要啊，这只发簪是花了大价钱从南边来的商人那里买的，说是红珊瑚的呢，红珊瑚是什么？”  
“是从海里打捞上来的一种宝物啦傻子，哦，你没见过海。”  
“那等我打到南疆是不是就见得到了？到时候把所有红珊瑚都打捞上来给观月做发簪。”  
“……这些饰品全部出土于主墓室以东的陪葬墓，很幸运的是虽然主墓室几经盗掘，陪葬墓却是千年来完好无损。大家知道吗，按照中域国家的习俗，皇帝陵寝东边一般是皇后墓，我们刚刚也讲了，这座墓葬群的形制的确是仿中域帝陵建造，所以这些饰品从前所装扮的人就是墓主人的王后吗？”讲解员摇摇头，“并不是哦，根据所有考古资料显示，这位首领一生都没有立后，那座陪葬墓的棺椁也是空的。”  
观月看着墙上悬挂的考古现场拍摄的照片，主墓室东北方就是那座堆满了金玉饰品的陪葬墓。赤泽这个傻子，明明知道自己不死不灭，不会和他一起往生，还是偷偷建了这座墓室，留下让后世明白他心意的机会。  
展厅最后陈列的物件是棺内的陪葬物，象征身份的金印和许多珍贵的文物一起遗失在了几次灾难性的盗掘中，仅存的有价值的物件只剩下卡在腕骨上的一支金手镯。  
“观月，这个手镯我们一人一只，你不许嫌弃。我会戴着它一直到死，等我投了胎我还会戴着它的。到时候如果我变了样子，你记得看手镯认出我来……”  
观月撩起袖子，千年前自己的那只仍在手上，可是赤泽的那只现在静静地躺在展柜里，人早就不知道投胎去哪了。  
这个骗子……大骗子！观月终于忍不住靠着玻璃痛哭出声。我找了你一千年，你是不是早就忘了我了？  
“哇兄弟，看个展览都能感动成这样吗？”  
观月听见身后的声音，缓缓抬起头看到展柜的玻璃映出身后的人影，穿着西装衬衫的男人和记忆里早已模糊的脸重叠在了一起。  
他一把夺过对方递来的纸巾凶道：“……谁和你是兄弟！”


	2. 车

周五的晚上，赤泽和观月刚拿起手柄准备打游戏，啪的一声所有电器都灭了。看了看窗外整个小区都陷入一片漆黑。  
黑暗里两个人对视一眼，观月站起来说：“停电了，我去找蜡烛。”  
赤泽道：“不用，就是用电高峰过载了，等会儿就好了。”  
“不要！我就要点蜡烛。”观月熟练地从自己收拾过的抽屉里翻出烛台兴致勃勃地点好蜡烛，这是他从北疆文化博物馆买回来的文创，一比一复原了墓葬出土的文物。  
捧着烛台回来的观月仿佛格外兴奋，“以前人类没发明电灯的时候都是这样的，到了晚上就只能点蜡烛。这个烛台仿得还挺像，真的手感也是这样的。”  
赤泽看着烛光里的观月没头没脑地问了一句：“那以前的你是什么样的？”  
“我？你想看吗？”不知道为什么，好像观月语气里充满了雀跃的期待。  
赤泽点点头。  
“那就……给你看呀。”观月摇身一变，身上的现代装扮变成了繁复华丽的广袖长袍，重重叠叠的布料外挂满了金玉珠饰，肩膀和袖口还缝了毛绒绒的滚边。观月微卷的短发也变成了及腰的长发散在身后，发带在耳后垂下两个毛球，随着观月的动作一摆一摆地挠着赤泽心尖。  
观月赤着脚踩在同样在他强烈要求下买回来的羊毛地毯上转了两圈，“好看吗？”  
赤泽呆呆地看着烛光里的人，看着他穿着这样一身凑到自己跟前发问，他只觉得喉咙发紧气血上涌，根本发不出任何声音，只能点点头做回应。  
观月眼睛里闪着光和赤泽对视，良久赤泽一只手搂上观月的腰，隔着衣服的触摸像是点着了一团火，让两个人都从里到外地燥起来。观月凑到赤泽耳边低声发问：“想要我吗？”  
嗡的一声赤泽脑子里炸开了一朵烟花，观月妖冶一笑，“那你乖乖听我的，把手背过去。”  
赤泽依言把手背到身后，就被观月用衣服上的缎带绑了起来，他还没来得及发问就被跨坐到自己身上的观月吻住了嘴。温软微凉的唇瓣印在他的唇上忘情地吮吸着，像是等这一刻已经等了太久，舌头毫无芥蒂地探进齿间勾引纠缠。长吻恋恋不舍地结束，分开的唇瓣间拉出一道闪着烛光的银丝，两人都已气喘连连。观月俯在赤泽胸口道：“赤泽，我好热……你帮我脱掉。”赤泽咬住衣服上的系带扯开，观月自己解开腰带，一件一件把华贵的衣服脱下丢到地上，只剩一件半透明的纱质里衣和极薄的衬裤。赤泽的呼吸越发粗重，观月反倒不急不躁，跨坐到赤泽身上小幅度地扭动起腰，一颗一颗地解开他衬衫的扣子。健身的习惯让赤泽很好地保持了身材，触摸到熟悉的肉体观月痴迷地抚摸着结实的胸膛，低头细细地亲吻。赤泽的胸口剧烈地起伏，叫起观月来声音也变得低哑。观月觉出在自己的撩拨下赤泽很快就硬了，于是拉开他的裤链，把裤子往下褪掉一些，让内裤包裹的硬物完全露出来。曾经被赤泽这个家伙弄到三天下不了床的记忆忽然涌现，观月坏心乍起，一边隔着内裤揉弄起越发胀大的硬物一边轻吻着赤泽的耳廓，低语的声音放得格外娇媚，“好硬好烫啊……”他微眯起眼故意发出享受的声音，“嗯…嗯……好大…填满我……啊——”声音被放大了无数倍传进赤泽的耳朵，光听观月的喘声他就要疯了，紧绷的内裤勒得他好难受，“脱掉……把内裤脱掉！”观月妖艳一笑，如他所愿把内裤脱下来扔到一边，自己跪在柔软的地毯上，分开赤泽的双腿趴到两腿之间。得到解放的巨物精神地立起来，不等赤泽发话，观月忽然用舌尖轻扫过吐出汁水的顶端，赤泽猝不及防地“啊”的一声叫了出来，观月得意地捧起巨物从根舔到顶，舌头灵活地扫过伞盖舔弄下面的沟壑，赤泽两条腿下意识收紧，脚跟撞到沙发下面的痛感也没让他从快感中抽离，“观月…观月！”赤泽的眼神变得迷离，向后使劲仰起头剧烈地粗喘。观月的舌尖抵住顶端，让自己的津液顺着流下润湿整个头部，从囊袋舔到柱身，张开嘴含住顶端却又不真正含进去，只是舔了舔吮吸出水声。赤泽被反绑了双手整个身体都紧张地绷紧，不由得开口催促观月：“含到嘴里！快啊——”看赤泽被撩拨得双眼发红，观月心满意足，又用手指拨弄轻捻，听赤泽叫了不知道多少遍他的名字才张开嘴真正把巨物塞进口中，滚烫的阴茎甚至能感受到脉搏的跳动，观月用舌面包裹住柱身试着吞吐几下，赤泽立刻发出舒服的长叹，迫不及待地顶起腰想插进更深的地方。观月当然知道怎么能让赤泽更疯狂，他把巨物又吞进去一些，龟头已经顶到自己的喉咙了，他做出吞咽的动作发出一声声甜腻的鼻音。果不其然赤泽全身痉挛着叫出声来，“观月！观月！！”  
然而观月就在他即将攀上顶峰的时候突然撤离，他重新跨坐到赤泽身上，妖精一样在他耳边说：“想射吗？可我还没允许呢。”赤泽没有了抚慰只能自己送腰用下体隔着薄薄的衬裤磨蹭着观月大腿根，观月被一下一下顶起，仿佛真的被贯穿了似的闭上眼配合地发出一声一声的呻吟，他解开里衣的最后一根系带，把衣服半褪到肘间，露出自己雪白的胸脯和两处嫣红小巧的乳晕，他含住自己的食指做出抽插的动作，更是故意嘬出啧啧水声，“啊……赤泽…赤泽……”观月边叫着那个名字边把津液涂在自己的乳晕上，用指尖拨弄起充血的乳头。赤泽的眼里已经没有了其他物件，只有放肆勾引着自己的观月，他快要死了，连魂都要被这个妖精勾走了，观月忘情地呻吟着，赤泽只想把他狠狠地压在身下，捅进他的身体里，听他更动人的娇喘，看他真正沉浸在情欲里会是什么样子。赤泽双臂猛地一挣，嘶拉一声绑着双手的布条竟被挣断了，观月来不及反应就已经被压在了沙发上。火热激烈的吻陨石坠落般烙在脖颈锁骨，“赤泽！”观月一下子就慌了，下意识地要把人推开，奈何对方力气大的吓人，怎么推都推不动，双手还被攥住按在头顶。呼出来滚烫的热气喷在他的胸脯上，赤泽一口含住颤抖着的乳尖，报复似的用舌尖狠狠扫过，手同时捏住另一边充血的肉粒来回揉捻。刚刚自己弄的那几下怎么比得上被赤泽舔和拨弄的刺激，观月娇吟一声，身子一下就软了。赤泽用断掉的布带把观月的双手绑在头顶，压在他身上问：“刚才故意的是不是？嗯？”他的眼睛充满了血丝，观月仿佛已经知道了要发生什么，连忙楚楚可怜地摇头辩解：“没有……”赤泽分开他的腿，阴茎顶在小穴入口，又问：“真的没有？”观月这回还来不及辩解肉刃已经挤了进去，“啊——”观月猝不及防地叫出声，他原本就是想看赤泽欲求不满的样子，没想到好好的布条居然被挣断了，这下看来自食苦果是免不了的了，他担心着自己即将的遭遇，却没有迎来赤泽失去理智的强攻。  
赤泽的确忍得都要发疯了，眼下终于得逞本想狠狠地惩罚始作俑者，可就算理智已经到了崩溃边缘还是强忍住继续连根没入的冲动，俯下身和观月缠吻着慢慢让小穴把自己的肉刃吞进去才开始放开动作，他掰开观月的双腿，让肉刃在小穴里来回抽插，恨不得每一下都顶到最深处，“啊…啊！……”生理性的眼泪顺着观月的眼眶滑下来，双手被绑无法反抗，只能由得赤泽的大手掐着自己的腰不容喘息地猛干。赤泽把人一把捞起来让观月跪趴在地毯上，再次把肉刃捅进小穴，“啊…太紧了，好爽……”他看着观月光滑白皙的背脊凹出一条绝美的曲线，听他用带着哭腔的声音喘息呻吟。  
观月把脸埋在柔软的羊毛间，眼泪早就淌了满脸，酥麻的快感从体内的某一点沿着神经直达大脑，不停歇的热浪几乎要把他淹没，掌下熟悉的触感让他恍然间仿佛回到了千年前，他和赤泽的第一次就是在这样柔软的毯子上，在赤泽的王帐里，四周也是这样温暖昏暗的烛光。“慢一点……大王！”意乱情迷之中他失神叫出声，身后赤泽的动作一僵，可是观月已经完全沉浸在了情欲里，仍在喊着那个让赤泽心痛得几乎要炸开的称呼。“大王…大王……”观月连声音都变得黏软，胸腔里瞬间蹿出一股邪火，赤泽突然手上用了力，在纤细的腰间掐出道道红痕，顶撞的动作也变得更加凶残。“啊 啊 啊……太快了！不要了我不要了……”观月被激烈的动作弄得哭出声，赤泽胸腔里那股无名火烧得更旺，一把揪住观月的头发，把嘴伸到他耳边说：“你的大王也是这么干你的吗？啊？！”观月哪还有思考的能力，只能胡乱摇着头哭哭啼啼地求赤泽放过自己。  
本该是充满温情的情事，可赤泽没想到观月会在自己身下喊出那个称呼，在观月眼里自己从来都不是一个独立存在的人，他平日里撒娇的对象也从来都不是自己，他只不过是透过自己去看那个千年以前他深爱着的人。赤泽的视线扫过桌上的烛台，身下的羊毛地毯，这些观月极力要求买回来的东西全部都在说明他有多留恋那个人，可是自己终究没有那段观月念念不忘的记忆，终究不是他深爱的人。想到这些赤泽一下就没了继续的心情，草草抽插两下射了出来，观月不知道什么时候就已经射了，被自己放开后筋疲力尽地倒在了他心爱的地毯上。赤泽把人抱到浴室擦洗干净又抱回卧室，情事过后的观月温顺地像只小猫一样，甚至在被抱回卧室的时候还主动搂住了他的脖子。观月累得很快就睡着了，赤泽紧紧搂着怀里的人，忽然很想抽根烟。


End file.
